rotrlfandomcom-20200215-history
1-6 Old Enemies, New Alliances: Interlude One, Part One
Chronicling the aftermath of Thistletop and new beginnings in Magnimar. And Home Once More With the evil in Thistletop finally defeated, the group departed the ruin, leaving it in the care of the Druids Gaius and Aberforth. Already, the druids had begun removing the dead and cleansing the place of decades of goblin infestation. Upon their return to Sandpoint, they arrived to discover a mob having formed at the town garrison led by Titus Scarnetti. the nobleman was demanding the release of Nualia to be burned for her crimes against the town, and to protect its citizenry from further corruption by her evil. Father Zantus was working with the Mayor to quiet the crowd as Sheriff Hemlock looked on. Ameiko was pleased to see the group and ascended the steps to confront Titus directly, aided by Ezra's and Aegis' presence as well as Jasper's appearance at his side. Eventually the crowd dispersed and as they did so, Jasper noted several of the new Varisians whom had accompanied Titus on his return - one of them (Jubrayl) seemed to take a particular interest in him. The Sheriff came by the Rusty Dragon the following day to inquire about what had happened at Thistletop and to tell them that word had come from Magnimar, that they would try her once she was fit to stand trial and that Sandpoint should look after her until them - unless the situation were to 'sort itself out in the meantime'. He suspected politics at work in Magnimar and that Titus had been instructed to whip up the crowd in an effort to further undermine Mayor Deverin. The Mayor had acquiesced to Father Zantus' request and turned her care over to the church for now. Before departing, Sheriff Hemlock asked Jasper to take a walk with him, and led him over to the Scarnetti sawmill, settling across the street from where some of the Varisian workers were taking their ease - including the one he had seen the night before. Belor explained that he suspected the group were Scarzni, brought back to Sandpoint to do Titus' bidding, that they had been spreading the dissent around town regarding Nualia and he suspected may have even had a hand in the destruction of at least two other rival sawmills. The Sheriff intimated that he knew Jasper may have had some connections with the Scarzni, and he wanted to make him aware of them. As if on cue, their leader, Jubrayl Vhiski - took note of them and gestured towards his cheek, a clear indication that they knew exactly what transgressions Jasper was guilty of. Jubrayl's companion, a hulking brute of a man that the Sheriff identified as Carrow Santu, glowered menacingly in their direction as well. Sheriff Hemlock observed the exchange and suggested Jasper keep his eyes open but to remain clear of them for now. Meanwhile, Brodert arranged for the local silversmith to make an effort to restore the massive helmet somewhat, to remove the corrosion and tarnish at least, and sent a letter via Mikken (Daverin Hosk's nephew) to Magnimar to his associate Torabor Gustavos, a wealthy merchant and known collector of Thassilonian artifacts, informing him of the discovery. That afternoon, Jasper paid a visit to Nualia and encountered Keller Rinn, the aged acolyte of Sarenrae who represented the church's meager following in the town. The two spoke at some length, and Keller passed on to him his copy of Sarenrae's holy text, The Birth of Light and Truth, that he might learn more of his adopted faith. He also agreed to send word to his superior in Magnimar, Mishakal, in order to arrange an introduction and to possibly answer some questions about the blade and sheath the Paladin had discovered at Thistletop. Over the next few days, Cyrdakk approached the group, seeking an accurate accounting of all that had taken place at Thistletop, hoping to expand his play from the 'Terror of the Swallowtail Festival' to a grander epic 'The Ancient Evil of Thassilon'. It remains clear that the showman was indifferent at best to historical accuracy and instead sought a tale that could be suitably embellished for paying audiences. Word also returns from Magnimar that Torabor intends to visit and inspect the helmet for himself, and that the Brightness of Magnimar would be willing to receive Jasper when next he found himself visiting town. Ameiko, meanwhile, is trying to decide what to do about the boarded-up and now-defunct Glassworks, and her role in the town as the sole representative of the Kaijitsu family in all of Varisia - unmarried and without an heir to boot. She does manage to confirm Sheriff Hemlock's suspicions about the Varisians being Scarzni and about their activities in town attempting to stir up the populace and undermine Mayor Deverin. She mentions that they tended to hang out after hours at the Hagfish but Jasper decides to take Hemlock's advice and steer clear for now. The tavern owner also decides, after an evening of wine and reminiscing, to seduce Ezra, claiming that she had 'always had a weakness for those elven ears...'. A week after their return from Thistletop, Torabor finally arrives and is hosted by Brodert. The two debate and discuss Thassilonian history as well as various theories - Torabor being of the opinion that a massive race of giants, since disappeared after Earthfall, had revolted against their Runelord masters and that that is what had happened to the great civilization. He points to the discovery of the massive helm - too large for any known giants - as irrefutable proof. Brodert dismisses his theories as absurd. Torabor also mentions offhand that he had gotten married recently, a prospect Brodert finds equally absurd and tells him so. The merchant and minor noble agrees to draft a letter of credit to the Sandpoint Merchantile League for the group to draw upon in the amount of 1,000 gold as payment for the giant helm, and extracts from them a promise to visit his home in Magnimar when he hosts a dinner party to show off his new acquisition. He departs the following morning with the helmet and several paid guards, and the group is treated to an unusually peaceful few days in town. A Night Out on the Town Word finally arrived from Torabor setting the date for his dinner party, and the group decides to spend a bit of time and money with Sandpoint's leading clothier being measured and fitted for clothes worthy of the event. Jasper is drug along reluctantly and acquiesces to a clean set of new clothes and a travelling cloak of superior quality against the coming colder months. Meanwhile, the first snows of the season begin to fall and Ameiko begins to grow concerned over Shalelu, her friend having promised to return to Sandpoint before then. The group departed for Magnimar several days later, travel slowed by Brodert's wagon, and took shelter at a small inn perhaps an hour outside town. Rain had begun, making the trip a thoroughly unpleasant one though not quite unpleasant enough to stop Brodert's continuous dialogues on anything and everything - at one point he made note of 'The Misgivings' as they passed it, a notoriously haunted estate perched on the sea cliffs, though from the distance they were at it could not be seen in the darkness. The following afternoon, the group assembled at Torabor's home in Magnimar, a small estate in the city's Alabaster District. It is discovered that in addition to plying a shipping trade all along the Lost coast, Torabor also serves on the city's Council of Ushers. The group meets his young bride, Seraphina, an attractive if aloof woman who seems determined to portray the consummate hostess for her arriving guests but shows little more than a passing interest in the 'Heroes of Sandpoint'. The group is given quarters to take their ease, and are given time to bathe and dress before the guests begin to arrive. The guests whom attended the dinner party, in addition to Brodert, Torabor, Seraphina and the PC's themselves, included: Sheila Heidmarch, the sole Venture Captain of the Pathfinders in all of Varisia, her estate in town serving as their Lodge. She listens to the story of the group's adventures with some interest, and asks after whatever else they may have found while plumbing the depths of Thistletop. She later invites them to her estate to visit before they depart Magnimar. Canayven Heidmarch, Sheila's husband and member of the Council of Ushers. As a compatriot of Torabor's, the two spend much of their time discussing council business when the merchant isn't playing host to his guests. Justice Ironbriar, a stoic and taciturn man, the Justice' acceptance of the invitation to dinner seems to have been quite a social coup for Torabor as he is almost never seen in public outside of his official capacity. Though in attendance, the man seemed to have little interest in the helm, the other Thassilonian artifacts on display or the PC's themselves. Mors Cavanaugh, a Wizard scholar from the Stone of the Seers in town. He specialized in Abjuration magic and seemed quite interested in Jessalyn, much to her discomfort. A casual student of history and a particular fan of Torabor's cook, the mage was affable and friendly. Wyatt of Wartle, a Halfling traveler, entertainer and storyteller, Wyatt was abjectly fascinated in everything the group had to say, asking many questions and clarifying details as they went. He gave the impression of one whom collected stories for later telling, and his enthusiastic interest was infectious. In return, he had a few stories of his own to tell, most dealing with his travels from the east and the lands that fell under Korvosa's sway. Before the dinner party ended, Ezra's attentions were drawn Seraphina by Aegis - the silent guardian had noted her departure from the others; she and the Justice were observed to be sharing what looked to be an intimate moment, his ardor gently held at bay by a lady who seemed to nonetheless share his affections. Exra shared the observations with his companions, but it was decided that nothing be said to Torabor or Brodert. New Alliances? The following morning, Jasper set out to visit the temple of Sarenrae, where he met with the Brightness there, a Keleshite woman from Quadira named Mishakal. After seeing the blade he had discovered, she invited him in and spoke at length about its discovery and its history. She made it clear her intention to inform the Church that the blade had been re-discovered once more after it had been thought lost, but did not see it as her place to confiscate the weapon from he, whom the Goddess had chosen to reclaim it. She encouraged him to remain within the temple, to spend the night in prayer and reflection, that he might receive some guidance from their Goddess... after sending word to his friends, Jasper did so. In the early morning hours as the sun rose, he received visions of the history of the blade through his own eyes as if lived through, and learned much of the power it held within it, waiting to be unlocked by one worthy of it. Meanwhile, Ezra and Jessalyn met with Sheila Heidmarch at her estate, at her invitation. She treated them to lunch and took the opportunity to question them in greater detail about their adventures, and in particular what else they might have discovered in their explorations. Ezra's brooch she found of interest, mentioning the fabled 'Swords of Sin' and wondering if the magical shield had been intended as a companion piece, or if the brooch had represented a more common issue for the peacekeepers of the time. She also discussed the Thassilonian language and the frustrations of its interpretation. Of much greater interest to her, however, was the fragment they had discovered. She asked many questions and seemed to know more of the piece than she let on and discouraged them from attempting to use it, citing much of lingering magic from that era as dangerous and unpredictable after centuries of failing. Abruptly after her warning, she shifted focus and shared with them something about the history and goal of the Pathfinder Society, provisionally offering them a place in its growing ranks. She did not press, however, and the PC's left her manor with the offer remaining open. The group reunited at the same hostel outside of town the following morning, Jasper having spent the night at the temple, and made their return trip to Sandpoint. When they arrived, they found a frantic Ameiko, and a message said to have been delivered to the Rusty Dragon by an eagle... a message from Gaius at Thistletop, that their friend Shalelu had been captured, and was in grave danger.